Luke Danes: Bachelor Extraordinaire
by Kris Wright
Summary: Luke's the new bachelor, and Lorelai's his spy. Will her mission find Luke the love of his life or will it find hers? Set during midseason 4. Made for TWoP fic challenge. Oneparter.


A/N: Hello all! I wrote this for the fic challenge at Here it is, hope you enjoy it!

..............................

It was a warm spring afternoon and the smell of pollen and grass was in the air. Every time the door opened, Luke got a whiff of the sweet smell outside. He was good with scents and knew what people smelled like. That was why he didn't even have to look up when Lorelai walked into the diner. He could smell the spring air and the way she smelled of vanilla and strawberries as she burst through the door with a large grin on her face. She spotted him refilling someone's coffee cup. "Luke!" she exclaimed as she made her way over to him. He looked up at her. "You are going to love me so much."

"Did you kill Taylor?" he asked as he made his way back to the counter.

Lorelai's smile dropped a little. "No."

Luke put the coffee carafe back on the burner and turned to face her. "Then I doubt I'll have feelings of love."

She composed herself and grinned at him. "But you will enjoy it." She paused for a second and then continued. "I signed you up to be the next bachelor!"

Luke stared at her with his mouth slightly open. Everyone in the diner looked up at Lorelai with the same expression as Luke. "W-what did you say?" Luke finally asked.

"You're going to be on 'The Bachelor,' Luke," Lorelai said excitedly.

"I thought you said I would enjoy it," Luke said as he grabbed a plate from the kitchen and went to deliver at Kirk's table.

Lorelai followed him as he started walking around the diner. "Well, I thought it would be nice. You could find yourself a lady friend." He stopped at turned to face her. Lorelai almost ran into but instead ended up three inches from him.

"I don't need a lady friend." Before Lorelai could respond he stepped back and walked to the storage room.

Lorelai was hot on his trail. As soon as he entered the back room she appeared a few seconds later. "Wait, there's something I haven't told you, yet."

"And what is that?" Luke asked as he opened up a box of Grey Poupon.

"I signed up to be a bachelorette. But I told them I was your friend so I'm gonna be your spy," she said with a grin.

"Are you serious?"

"Sure am," she said nodding. "You can keep me as long as you want and I'll give you tips to find the girl who's right for you."

Luke stared at her. "And what if there isn't a right girl?"

"Oh come on, Luke. Everyone has that significant someone. You just haven't found yours yet."

"Neither have you."

Lorelai frowned. "Well, maybe the audience will like me and make me the next bachelorette."

Luke sighed. "Is there any way out of this?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nope."

He took a deep breath. "When do we start filming?"

Lorelai squealed and jumped up in the air while clapping her hands. As she stopped she said, "Yay! Luke, we're going to have so much fun!"

She ran over to him and hugged him. As he hugged her back he quietly said, "Yeah, I hope so."

...............

It had been two weeks since Lorelai revealed the news to Luke about their upcoming romantic escapade. Lorelai was ten thousand times more excited than Luke was and she showed it. Her mind was set on finding him the right girl, and his mind was thinking up ways of not hurting the girls he knew where not the right ones.

They had flown to California in order to start the shooting for the show. They had had an uneasy flight. Luke did not like planes and Lorelai had trouble trying to calm him down. When they got off, they saw a man wearing a black suit with a driver's hat holding up a sign that said "Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai noticed the man before Luke did and was immediately excited. "Luke," she squeaked as she grabbed his arm. "We're going to the hotel in a limo!"

Luke looked over at the man she was pointing to as he pulled his arm away. "You don't know if we're going in a limo."

"Luke, have you ever seen the show?"

"No."

"Everyone rides in a limo!" They walked up to the man. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is Luke Danes."

The man grabbed the bags out of their hands and started walking away from them. "Follow me," he simply said.

...............

The limo pulled in front of a large hotel. The driver put down the partition and looked at his passenger. "I have to drop you off here, Ms. Gilmore. You are now a bachelorette and cannot spend any more time with Mr. Danes." He turned around and got of the car.

Lorelai turned to face. "Remember Luke, when we see each other tomorrow night-"

"We're supposed to greet each other like strangers," Luke finished for her. "I got it." The door to Lorelai's right opened. Lorelai gave him an encouraging smile before she got out. "See you tomorrow."

Lorelai looked back into the limo. "Bye, Stranger." The door closed and Luke watched her as she walked into the hotel. Luke closed his eyes and sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

...............

The day had finally come. Luke had barely slept a wink in his very comfortable four-star hotel bed. Lorelai had made him pack the suit she bought for him those many years ago and as he was putting it on, he never knew he could have been so nervous. Twenty-five women vying for his attention was nerve-wracking because he only wanted attention from the one woman who had put him into this. He sighed as he fumbled with his tie. Cameras were all over the place since he woke up to a knock on his door at seven in the morning. The producers had told him to ignore the cameras and pretend he was alone. How was going to try to be alone if a large man carrying a large black camera was in his face the whole time? But he did try his best, even if there were some points when he ran into the cameramen and was told to go back and start over without hitting anything. The only thing he was wishing for was this whole experience to be over.

...............

Lorelai was have a peaceful dream of coffee and white horses when she was startled awake by a banging noise. It took her a few seconds to register that she was in a hotel and the banging was someone knocking on the door. As she turned to get out of bed she noticed the clock read 7:02 AM. "Ugh, can't you people let me sleep?" she said as she stood up in her monkey pajamas to answer the door.

When she opened the door there was two large men holding big cameras with two women behind them. They burst into her room and started to set up their equipment. Lorelai soon realized that they were going to film her getting ready for the show. One of the women put down her bag and walked over to Lorelai. "You're Loralee Gilmore, right?"

"Actually it's Lorelai."

The woman gave her a curt nod and started to walk around the room. One of the cameramen walked over to her. "How much do you want shown on TV? Do you mind being seen in your underwear because if you don't you're going to have to change so we can start filming."

"Oh, well, I have to take a shower, and I'm pretty sure my mother wouldn't like seeing me half naked on a family show, so, I'll just cover up."

"Right," the man said while walking away. He turned around to face her again. "You better go get ready because we're on a tight schedule; you have to meet with your group later today." Lorelai nodded at him and walked into the bathroom.

...............

After her interview was finished, she was escorted downstairs where she saw the twenty-four other women waiting for their limo to pull up. She walked up to a tall redhead and asked, "So how do we know what we're doing?"

The woman looked up at her and pointed to the wall behind Lorelai. "There's a list posted on the wall that says who you're riding with and which limo."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok, thanks."

"Are you Lorelai?"

"Uh, yes I am."

"Then you're in my group." The woman held out her hand. "I'm Hannah."

Lorelai took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Hannah."

The woman smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, where are you from?" Lorelai asked once she released Hannah's hand.

"I'm from Boston. What about you?"

"Hartford."

Hannah nodded. "Is that close to where Luke is from?"

"Uh, Stars Hollow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, actually it's thirty minutes away."

"Have you met Luke before, then?"

"No, I've never been to Stars Hollow; my best friend has driven through there before."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty-six, what about you?"

"Thirty-two."

Lorelai nodded. "What do you do?"

"I'm a real estate agent."

"I own an inn."

"Really, that's interesting."

"Yeah, especially since my newly appointed manager doesn't like doing his job."

Hannah smiled. "Really, what does he do?"

"Oh well, he doesn't answer the phone, and, after I threaten his job, he doesn't tell me who's calling. He talks to them for a second and then places the phone down like he finished his job. I swear one of these days I will fire him."

"Hmm, sounds like the phone operator at my work. He's so frustrating. I think he wants us to go out of business. Jeez, it's crazy."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I know what you mean."

"Yeah. So, is there anything else that is absolutely interesting about you?"

"Um, I have a nineteen-year-old daughter who goes to Yale."

Hannah's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I had her when I was sixteen, although I never did marry her dad. I just raised her on my own and did a pretty good job of it. My Rory is a genius."

Hannah nodded and looked over Lorelai's left shoulder. "Um, if you wanted that to be private it isn't anymore." Lorelai looked over her shoulder and saw a camera four feet from where they were having their conversation.

Lorelai looked back at Hannah. "Oh, I don't care. I love my daughter."

Hannah smiled at her. "You know, I think you're the nicest person here."

Lorelai smiled back. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yes. All the women are talking about themselves and aren't asking about anybody else. They're really boring."

"Let me guess. They're talking about their exes."

"Yep." Suddenly five limos pulled up to the front of the hotel and producers came pouring out of the elevators to lead the women to their seats. Hannah looked away from the commotion and faced Lorelai. "Well, this is it."

Lorelai nodded. "Yep, here we go."

...............

Luke had just pulled up to the mansion that he would be staying in for the next few weeks. He stared at the window the entire ride so he didn't have to look at the people hidden behind the camera. The host had walked up to Luke's limo as Luke opened the door and walked out. He shut the door immediately and turned to the man who held out his hand.

"Hi Luke, I'm Chris."

Luke took his hand and shook it. "Hi."

"So, what do you think? Are you up to having twenty-five eligible women throw themselves at you?"

"Not exactly, but I'll try."

Chris nodded and smiled. "Great. By now you know the rules but I'm just going to refresh your memory. The women are going to come out here in groups of five to meet you. They'll come out of the limo alone, but make the introduction short, all right?" Luke nodded. Chris started to walk and Luke followed him. "Now, once the bachelorettes are inside, you have all night to get to know them until I call you to make your decisions. You're going to have to pick fifteen women you'd like to stay to get to know better. You must choose carefully because we can't bring someone back who you liked but wasn't sure about. Ok, now that we've discussed everything, how about a tour?"

Chris walked Luke around the house and finally set him down in the living room. "This is the largest place I've ever lived in," Luke said as he sat on a lounge chair.

Chris smiled. "Luke, why did you decide to do this?"

Luke shrugged. "I didn't really do anything, my friend signed me up and here I am."

"Ah yes. Your friend who's posing as a bachelorette to help you out, right?"

"That's correct."

"How long are you going to keep her around?"

"As long as I need her, I guess," Luke said shrugging. "I'm not very good with women so she can help me out."

"She's a very good friend then, I guess."

"Yeah, she is."

Chris smiled. "Well, it's time to meet the ladies, shall we?"

Chris and Luke stood up and walked out to the front of the house. They stood there a few minutes before the first limo pulled up. Chris walked down the stairs and opened the door for the women. Luke watched as the first woman walked out. A tall blond woman wearing a very revealing dress stepped out and walked up to Luke with a huge smile on her face. Luke held his out to her and lightly shook it. He said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Luke."

"I'm Jenni."

Luke smiled and let her go. He watched her walk away and looked over to other woman who had just stepped out. She had long auburn hair that falling over her red silk dress. She walked up to Luke with her hand out. When she reached him and grabbed his hand she said, "Hi Luke, I'm Megan."

"Hello Megan."

He released her hand and went the same way that Jenni had just gone. Suddenly, another woman appeared with extremely short brown hair that was spiked. She walked over to him and said, "I'm Sara."

He took her hand and shook it. She pulled back quickly and made her way into the house. After that he met Heather and Kayla. After they had both gone into the house the limo left and Chris walked up to Luke. "Well, that was the first batch, Luke. How did that feel?"

"Scary."

Chris slightly laughed. "It's tough, but the night is young. You still have twenty more women to meet."

"Nineteen."

"Oh, right, you already know one of them." Another limo pulled up. "Well, here's another group." He went down the steps again and opened the door for the ladies. He met Cynthia, Stella, Laura, Annie, and Stephanie. A few minutes after the second limo pulled away the third one arrive where he met Jana, Michelle, Gina, Belle, and Tara. When the fourth limo pulled in front of the house, Luke was about to lose his mind. As the door opened a familiar face popped out and he smiled with relief. She walked up to him with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Stud," she said taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Lorelai. There's no need to introduce yourself." Luke smiled at her as she winked at him and let go of his hand. "See you inside, Stud." Luke watched Lorelai as she walked away and into the house. She turned around again and gave him an encouraging smile before going inside. Luke regained his confidence and greeted Marie, Hannah, Vanessa, and Pearl with a smile. After he met Christa, Dana, Olivia, Alex, and Taylor, Chris walked up to him with a smile.

"Well, you met all twenty-four beautiful women, and saw your beautiful friend as well. Let's go inside you can get to know them better.

...............

Chris walked inside the house and obtained the bachelorettes' attention. "Ladies! Say hello to your bachelor, Luke Danes." Luke walked in and the women started clapping and cat-calling. Luke slightly smiled at them and walked toward a group of girls. He was talking with Belle about her ranch when Lorelai walked up to the group.

"Can I join your party?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure," Luke said as he moved aside to let her in the circle. "So, Belle, you were telling me about the cattle."

Belle smiled at him. "I was," she said with a southern accent. "Well, my dad has a problem with giving the horses they nutrition they need so we have underfed horses on our hands. The girls just keep on having babies that can't stand and eventually die because they can't fend for themselves. It's just so sad that we can't help them because they're afraid of us. I keep on telling my dad that he needs to give them more hay so our horses don't die out. It's just so sad."

Luke nodded. "It is. So you work at the ranch with your father?"

"No, I just help out sometimes. I'm a waitress."

"Where at?" Lorelai snickered. He looked at her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Why don't you tell him, Belle?" Lorelai said.

"I work at Hooters."

Luke's eyes widened slightly. "O-oh well, uh, that's, uh...good."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Yep, there's nothing better than a woman walking around a restaurant with their boobs hanging over their shirt and their butts sticking out of their shorts." Belle narrowed her eyes at Lorelai and walked away while scoffing. Lorelai grinned at the retreating woman.

"That wasn't very nice."

Lorelai shrugged. "She's mean."

"Yes she is," Dana said. "So Luke, do you have any children because Lorelai, here does."

Luke turned to Lorelai. "Really. Well, I don't have any. How old are your kids?"

Lorelai smiled. "I only have one, and she's nineteen."

"Months?" Luke asked.

"No, years."

"Wow, you must have been a teenager when you had her."

"I was sixteen, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She goes to Yale. Rory's as bright as can be."

Luke smiled. "Glad you like her."

"I love her."

Luke turned to Dana. "You know, I don't have any kids but my sister has a son. He's nineteen, as well."

"How old was your sister?" Dana asked.

"She was eighteen and out of high school."

"What did your parents do?"

"Well, my father got sick around the time she got pregnant. He didn't really do anything except try to be there for her. He died about a year after Jess was born."

Dana put her hand on Luke's arm. "Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry."

Luke shrugged. "It's ok. You didn't know."

"Well, now I do and I won't bring it up again."

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Lorelai, Sara, and I will spread the word, right ladies?" Lorelai nodded and looked at Sara. She was staring at Luke.

"I don't believe that crap you just said," she said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You were lying to get sympathy. I know it, I've seen it before."

"I'm not lying, you can call my sister and ask her."

"Fine, what's her number?"

Lorelai and Dana stared at her. Luke said, "I didn't mean right now, it's after midnight in New York."

Sara shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. "She'll understand."

Lorelai put her hand on Sara's wrist. "Stop. He's not lying."

"And how do you know that?"

"Did you not see his face when he was talking? That was genuine hurt."

Sara pulled her arm away. "Oh please, it's all lies."

"Why are you even here if you don't even like men?" Lorelai suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not straight, I'm not stupid. Did an unknowing friend put on here?"

Sara narrowed her eyes at Lorelai. "I'm straight, I just don't like men who use women."

"Oh please. You can't do that here. There are rules, you know."

"Look at him, he looks like he would break a woman's heart and not even flinch."

Lorelai put her hand on Sara's shoulder and said, "Someone hurt you, huh? You don't want to get near men."

Sara looked at Lorelai before pulling away from Lorelai's touch and fled off. "That's two women you chased away, Lorelai," Luke said.

Lorelai turned to Luke. "It's not my fault."

Luke nodded with a slight smile. "Right." Luke walked off and started talking to another group of women.

...............

"Ladies," Chris interrupted. The women groaned loudly. "I'm sorry, but I have to take Luke now. You'll see him in a few minutes but for some of you it may be the last time. Luke." Luke walked up to where Chris was and waved at the women. They all waved back. The two men walked upstairs and went into a large room. At the end of the room were the pictures of the bachelorettes. "Luke, this is the Deliberation Room. I'm going to leave you here so you can make your decision at the Rose Ceremony. Remember, you can only give out fifteen roses tonight. I'll leave you." Chris stood up and grabbed the plate which had fifteen roses on it. Luke walked over to the wall of pictures and scanned them. He had already picked out twelve, he just need the other three.

After what seemed like an eternity Chris came back into the room and led Luke downstairs. Once Luke and Chris arrived at the Rose Room, the women were all lined up and a plate of roses was on a pedestal. Luke walked over to the pedestal and stood beside it. He faced the women and said, "This has been the most interesting night of my life and I bet there's going to be more. I had a great time meeting all of you but now I have to let some of you go." Luke picked up a rose. "This is weird." The women chuckled. Luke took a deep breath and said, "Dana." Dana smiled and made her way over to Luke. "Will accept this rose?" She smiled and said, "Yes." Luke handed her the rose and she hugged him. As she made her way back to her spot, Luke had picked up another rose. "Stella." She took the rose and hugged him. He then picked Cynthia, Tara, Stephanie, Belle, Hannah, Megan, Kayla, Annie, Laura, Christa, Alex, and Gina.

Chris stepped forward after Gina took her rose. "Ladies, this will be the last rose for the evening." He turned to Luke and nodded to him. "Luke."

Luke nodded back and picked up the last rose. He smiled a little as he said, "Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled as she walked over to him once she reached him she said, "Hey Stud."

He chuckled as he said, "Will you accept this rose?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It looks kind of wilted to me. Maybe if it wasn't so dead I'd take it, bu-"

"Lorelai," Luke said cutting her off. "Will you just take the damn rose?"

She scoffed. "Bossy." She pulled the flower out of his hand and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Stud." She turned around and walked back to her spot.

Chris stepped forward again. "Well, that's it. All of you who didn't get a rose tonight, take a moment to say your goodbyes."

...............

The next day Luke was exhausted. He didn't have very much sleep and today was supposed to be a group date. He took a cold shower to wake him up and got dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt. When he got to the kitchen there was already breakfast waiting for him along with an envelope inside it. He had a group date with Stella, Tara, Belle, Megan, Annie, Christa, and Gina. His next group date would be with Dana, Cynthia, Stephanie, Kayla, Laura, Alex, and Lorelai. That meant that he had the one-on-one date with Hannah. He put the note down and ate his breakfast because he needed to get ready to meet his dates.

...............

Luke had gone on the first group date with little success. He didn't really click with any of the women except Tara and Stella. They had gone fishing and they were the only three that could fish. The other bachelorettes were afraid of touching the bait or the fish that were captured.

It was the day for his second group date and they were spending the day at the beach. He arrived at the "Bachelorette Pad" to pick up the ladies and when he knocked on the door it was opened seconds later by Lorelai. She had her hair in messy, braided pigtails and was wearing a button-down Hawaiian shirt with short jean shorts and flip-flops. "Hey Stud," she said with a grin.

He smiled back. "Must you call me that?"

Lorelai pretended to contemplate his question. "Hmm, yep."

"I thought so." He looked at her wardrobe. "So, are you going to a luau?"

She gasped. "Mean. I'm just prepared for some fun in the sun."

"Right. Where are the others?"

"Still primping," she said nonchalantly.

"Still?" Lorelai nodded. "What about you?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Hannah helped me braid my hair this morning and all I had to do was not look dead."

"Huh."

"Yeah, hang on a sec." She walked over to the stairs and called up, "Hey ladies! If you don't hurry it up I'm going on a private date with Luke!" Instantly the six other women ran down the steps to greet Luke and get to the limousine. Luke waited as Lorelai grabbed a big bag by the door and walk out of the house.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"It's the essentials. May I remind you that I do have a daughter and I'm always prepared."

"Like a boy scout."

"Exactly." Lorelai closed the front door behind her and they walked to the limo.

...............

The group arrived at the vacant beach and raced out of the limo to set everything down. Luke walked slowly with Dana as they talked.

"You really went to Harvard?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I've spent more than two weeks away from Boston. I know that sounds silly, but I love it there. I just wish it was quieter," Dana said. "Is Stars Hollow quiet?"

"If your idea of quiet is no traffic, then yes Stars Hollow is quiet, but other than that it's the loudest place on earth. The town is always doing festivals and marathons."

"Marathons?"

"Yeah, every year they have a 24-hour dance marathon. Everything they hold is to raise money for some old bridge in town. I didn't know there were more than three bridges." Dana laughed. "They just like having extra money in case it breaks again, which is stupid because the entire town goes to the functions."

"Wow, that's nice. So, you know almost everyone living there?"

"Pretty much. They all come into my diner at one point or another."

Dana nodded. "I think it's great you own your own business. Lorelai owns her own business too."

Luke nodded. "Yeah."

"She told you already?"

"Huh?" He looked at Dana. "Oh, uh yeah she did."

"I'm going to have to stay at her inn sometime."

"It's probably very nice."

"Yeah, she seems like an organized person."

"You like her?" Luke asked.

"She's nice. It's nice to have an ally instead of an enemy here."

Luke smirked. "That's good. She seems like the person who'd make friends with anyone." Luke turned and watched as Lorelai took off her shirt and shorts revealing a stars and stripes bikini. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large bottle of sunscreen and started to put it on her arms.

"Oh, good. She brought sunscreen, I forgot to get some," Dana said as she looked at Lorelai. Luke and Dana made their way over to Lorelai. "Hey Lorelai, could I use some of your sunscreen?"

Lorelai looked at Dana. "Oh, yeah no problem." She handed her the bottle as she rubbed some onto her stomach. "Hey Luke, I'll do your back if you do mine."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not taking off my shirt."

"Why, all scaly under there?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"How'd you know?"

"Intuition." Lorelai handed him the bottle and turned her back to him. As he put the cream on her back the other women came over and asked him to do the same for them. Once he was done Lorelai turned around again to face him. "Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Come on, Stud. The girls want a show," Lorelai said as the girls stared at him.

Luke sighed and pulled up his grey shirt and placed on top of Lorelai's bag. "There are you happy?" Lorelai grinned. She then lifted up the bottle and squeezed sunscreen on Luke's arms and chest. "Ah jeez. Thanks."

"No problem, now turn around, let me do your back." He turned around and she poured some on his back. She rubbed it into his back as one of the girls stepped foreword to help him with his front.

Lorelai was about to put some on his neck when Laura pushed her and said, "Let me do it."

"Ow!" Lorelai exclaimed as she covered her eye.

Luke turn around to look at her. "Are you all right?"

"I got sunscreen in my eye." She tried to read the bottle. "If product gets in eyes flush out with water. I need water!"

Luke grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward one of the snack bars. "We'll be right back," he told the other women as he ran off with his hands on Lorelai's shoulder. Once they were out of sight he looked at her. "Let's find you a water fountain."

Lorelai opened her eye. "No, I'm ok. I just had some juicy information I wanted to tell you."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That was low."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Ok, those girls are crazy!"

"Which ones?"

"All of them except Dana and Hannah."

"Lorelai, I need more than that."

"Right, well, Cynthia has some serious issues. And I think Megan is psychotic. Gina, Kayla, and Laura are some easy girls, I tell you."

"Is that all?"

Lorelai shrugged. "For now."

"You just want them gone."

"How could you tell?"

"I have to get rid of five women tonight. You just named five you have issues with."

Lorelai scoffed. "That's not true." Luke gave her a look. "Ok, maybe a little, but they are freaky."

Luke looked her in the eyes. "You not lying?"

"I have no reason to." Lorelai hopped up onto the counter of the closed snack bar. Luke sighed. "So, how was it getting rid of ten ladies last night?"

"I felt bad."

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah." She deepened her voice, "Will you accept this rose?" She laughed. "Deeply touching, my friend."

"It was weird saying that," Luke said with a smile.

"You sounded weird. I don't know, maybe I just can't imagine you being all romantic and stuff."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, it's just that's a part of you I've never really thought about."

"I'm not a romantic person."

Lorelai shrugged. "Maybe this could make you."

Luke looked into her blue eyes. "Maybe." Lorelai suddenly leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She pulled him closer as they kissed. Luke pulled away and asked breathlessly, "What was that?"

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at him. "Laura was coming." Luke stepped away from her. Lorelai frowned as she looked at him.

"We better get back."

She nodded. "Yeah." She jumped down and walked back to the group with Luke a few steps behind her.

...............

"Did you really kiss?" Hannah asked her later that night.

"Yeah. I don't know why."

"What do you mean? Hello, you're trying to win his heart here; I just wish I was that confident to kiss him myself."

"Oh please. I didn't want to kiss him," Lorelai said. She noticed Hannah's confused look. "I mean, not on the first date because he might think I'm easy and then bye, bye birdie!"

"Don't worry, you're beautiful and witty, he's definitely attracted," Hannah said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Because we need to help each other out. We can't all be enemies. If you, Dana, and I stick together we might make it to the top three."

"And then what? Scratch each other's eyes out to win?" Lorelai snorted. "I'd rather be alone."

"Look not only are you a fun person, but you live close to him, I can tell he doesn't want to leave his town, he loves it too much."

"I can't help it if we live in the same state," Lorelai said.

"Ok, fine, just answer me this one question: did he kiss you back?"

Lorelai thought back to when she had grabbed him and kissed him, she remembered feeling him give in. She slightly smiled at how good it had felt and put her hand to her lips. She quietly said, "Yes."

Hannah smiled. "Wow, he must be a good kisser. I should try for some action."

Lorelai looked up at Hannah. "Huh? Oh, right, yeah you should." Lorelai stood up from Hannah's bed and walked over to her own. "Goodnight, Hann."

"'Night, Lor."

...............

It was time for another rose ceremony. Hannah had gone on her date with Luke. Things had gone well, but Hannah was only kissed on the cheek at the night's end. The women tried to redeem themselves with Luke, except Lorelai who tried to keep as far from Luke as possible. The bachelorettes had all come to a consensus that Lorelai was leaving. As Luke reached the podium that held up the plate of roses, he picked up the first rose and said, "Dana." Dana received her rose and took her place. Luke then gave a rose to Hannah, Tara, Belle, and Stephanie. He picked up the sixth rose, took a deep breath and said, "Lorelai." The women all gasped as Lorelai walked foreword for the rose. Lorelai tried not to make eye contact with him. "Lorelai," he said again so she would look at him. Her eyes met his and she frowned. "Will you please accept this rose?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Yes." She gave Luke a small smile and reached for the rose. Luke grabbed her hand and kissed it then gave her the rose. Luke then called up Stella, Annie, Christa, and Alex.

Chris stepped forward and as usual said, "For those of you who did not receive a rose, take a minute and say your goodbyes."

Lorelai looked at Luke and asked for an explanation with her eyes. He had gotten rid of the girls that she had recommended. He just smiled and turned away to say goodbye to Cynthia who had just walked up to him.

...............

Like the previous time, Luke received a note, but this time he got to choose who he wanted to go on the dates with. He chose to go on a one-on-one date with Dana, the two-on-one date with Belle and Tara, and the other one-on-one date with Lorelai. He need to talk to her and he thought it best if it was in privacy, or as much privacy as they were going to get. He was having the group date with Stella, Annie, Christa, Alex, Stephanie, and Hannah.

He took Dana to the aquarium where they had a picnic in the "water room." When he took her home at the end of the night, he had kissed her, but on the cheek. For the date with Belle and Tara, they went to a club where Luke just sat and drank beer. It was time for his dinner date with Lorelai; he would be cooking for her at his place which wasn't so unusual.

He picked up Lorelai in his traditional flannel shirt and jeans with the backwards baseball cap. Lorelai was wearing a dark blue sweater with a low v-shaped neckline and jeans. They sat in the back of the limo to his place in silence. They exchanged glances but didn't speak. Once they arrived Luke directed her toward the kitchen where he poured her a glass of wine. As she drank deeply from her glass, he poured one for himself. He then got to work at making the dinner. Lorelai finally killed the silence. "What are you making?"

He turned to look at her. "Burgers and fries."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Of course."

She glanced at the coffee maker and saw it full of the dark brown liquid. She pointed at it and turned her head to Luke. "Is that for me?" He nodded. She squeaked and ran over to the pot where she poured herself a large mug. She took a hearty gulp and sighed. "I thought I was going to have to survive without this stuff."

Luke smiled as he put the burgers on the skillet. "You would have bothered me about it anyway so I just avoided the argument."

Lorelai looked at Luke as she drank her coffee. She finally asked, "Why'd you get rid of the girls I told you to get rid of?"

He shrugged. "I didn't connect with them."

Lorelai smirked. "Sure."

He walked over to Lorelai and refilled her mug. "I didn't."

"So you're telling me you connected with Alex, the girl who never speaks?"

"I'm giving her chance. Maybe she's camera shy."

"No, she's just plain shy. Seriously, I tried starting a conversation with her, but all she did was turn away and watch TV."

Luke sighed as he took the burgers off the skillet and the fries out of the oven. "So, who do you not like now?"

"I told you, I hate everyone except Dana and Hannah."

"Fine then, tell me stuff that's been going on," Luke said as he set both plates on the counter.

Lorelai and Luke sat in front of their plates and Lorelai started revealing the secrets exposed in the house. "Well, Christa's a bit snooty like she thinks she's better than everyone. Tara got on my case about being a teen mom, and Annie harassed Hannah. So basically I just gave you another list."

"Look, Lorelai, I'm not good at the dating thing, so I'm taking your opinion here, all right? I'm just not connecting with anyone here, though. I don't want to hurt cause I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. So, would you hate it if I kept you around until it's down to three?"

"You want me to stay here that long? Luke, when there are four women left you go meet their parents. What would my parents say?"

"I thought you told me parents didn't have to be involved. Look, if it was just Rory, the three of us could do something. Please, Lorelai, I really need you."

Lorelai looked into his pleading eyes for a few seconds before she turned away and said, "Fine. God, you're getting good at that."

"Too many lessons from you."

Lorelai gave him a side glance. "You have learned well, young padiwan."

...............

It was now down to Lorelai, Dana, Hannah, and Belle. Luke was supposed to meet their families, although he knew he wasn't going to meet Lorelai's parents. His first place was in Portland, Maine with Dana. They spent the afternoon walking around town and talking about everything, when he met her parents, he was extremely nervous but extremely polite. At the end of the evening, Dana talked about Luke with her parents. They liked him, but only wished he didn't act so awkward.

His next stop was a place a few miles outside of Ft. Worth, Texas with Belle. They rode horses most of the day until they had dinner with her parents. He wasn't as nervous as he was with Dana's parents, but Belle's parents didn't like him very much. While at the dinner table, Belle's mother mentioned the attractive stable boy who liked her. Luke was embarrassed the rest of the night.

Luke's third stop was in Boston, Massachusetts to see Hannah. He didn't meet her parents, but he did meet her two brothers and one sister. The brothers didn't approve of any man dating their "baby girl" while Hannah's sister flirted with him. Hannah took Luke out on the porch at the end of the night and apologized profusely. She then mustered up the courage to kiss him on the lips. He was surprised but could only kiss her back. He didn't feel anything when their lips were touching, but he did her yelling and cheering. They broke apart and saw Hannah's relative's at the front door watching them. Luke left extremely embarrassed.

On his last trip, he spent the day with Lorelai around Hartford. They met Rory for dinner and comfortably talked all evening. Rory made jokes of how Luke and Lorelai looked great together and how she hoped Luke would be her new daddy. Luke and Lorelai laughed at the jokes but were embarrassed until Rory became more serious and asked about the other families. All he said was that he was embarrassed every night. After watching them eat dessert and drink coffee he hugged Rory and Lorelai good night and left.

At the rose ceremony Luke and the bachelorettes said goodbye to Belle. Luke felt bad, but he knew her parents didn't like him, and he didn't like them very much. Lorelai also felt bad because she had told Luke to keep the women she liked. Dana and Hannah were relieved to see her go because she had yelled at them when they threw away her avocado face mask cream.

...............

Luke was going to a small town in France with Hannah for their weekend date. He was nervous to be with her after the kiss that he didn't feel anything from. They spent their time walking around, lounging, and talking. After they ate dinner, Hannah wanted to heat things up. As they sat on the back porch of their cottage drinking wine she kissed him. She deepened the kiss trying to tell him that she liked him and that he didn't have to be afraid. He went along with it but tried to end it as soon as it was convenient. After they broke apart he politely said goodnight to her and ended the date.

Next was his trip to a small cabin in New Hampshire with Lorelai. He refreshed her memory of fishing and taught her how to gut and cook the fish. Even though she was disgusted most of the time, she still enjoyed spending time with Luke. She had started having feelings for him and really wanted to be with him. She didn't know if he felt the same way so she acted as if nothing was there. Lorelai had discussed her feelings about Luke with Hannah and told her that she was his spy. The producers did not know because she had called Hannah after everyone had left. As Luke and Lorelai ate dinner, she couldn't help but stare at him. She had recently realized that he was very attractive and had also discovered his sweet side. Luke caught her staring at him a few times and finally asked, "What's the matter?"

"Huh?" She said snapping out of her thoughts of kissing Luke.

"You've been staring at me all night, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just...I...You're a great friend," she finished lamely.

"Ok, thanks. So are you, especially with helping me out."

"Yeah."

"I've been wondering of who I'm going to pick," Luke said straightening his baseball cap.

"Well, have you kissed one of them yet?"

"Hannah."

"You haven't kissed Dana? She still likes you? Jesus. It's like junior high kids dating."

"I'll kiss her when the timing's right."

"Fine. So, do you feel anything when you're with them?"

"Sweat. But that's mostly from the lights and cameras."

"Luke, I think this was a mistake. You haven't found a girl you could fall in love with."

"I think I have," Luke said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You said something, what was it?"

"It doesn't matter. Maybe it's Dana and I just have really felt it yet. All right?"

"Fine, but you're making this decision all on your own, I don't want to be the fault of you breaking someone's heart."

"Fine." Lorelai stared at Luke. "What?"

She blinked several times before standing up. "Good night."

"What?"

"Night." Lorelai walked to her bedroom and locked the door. She lied on her bed and thought, _seems only yesterday that I was persuading Luke to get into this mess. Jesus what an idiot am I._

...............

The rose ceremony was upon them once again. Luke was confused about everything. He thought Lorelai was attracted to him, but maybe he was wrong. That one time they kissed he felt the whole world shook. But with Dana or Hannah, it was just physical contact with another person that wasn't really needed. Luke didn't know what to do, but he just wanted it to end as soon as possible. Luke gave the first rose to Dana and was now down to the last rose of the evening. He looked from Lorelai to Hannah. He saw anticipation in Hannah's eyes and hope in Lorelai's. He didn't know what to make of it. He took a deep breath and said, "Hannah." He glanced over at Lorelai who had looked over to Hannah and gave her a smile. _Are those tears in her eyes?_ Suddenly he knew he made a mistake, Lorelai had feelings for him! But it was too late because Hannah was standing in front of him. He had to say it. "Will you accept this rose?"

Hannah smiled and shook her head. "No."

Lorelai gave the back of Hannah's head a sharp look. "What?" Luke asked.

"I'm not going to take the rose because I know you don't want to give it to me. Lorelai wants it and you want her to take it. I saw it when you first 'met.' I knew there was something there and there is. So, I'm not going to take the rose because it's not for me." She turned around and walked back to stand next to Lorelai. Lorelai had her mouth wide open and was staring at her. Hannah hugged her and squeezed her arm.

Luke just turned his head in Chris' direction who waved his hands to make him carry on. He faced the women again and said, "Uh, uh... Lorelai." Lorelai speechlessly walked over to Luke. "Will you accept this rose?"

Lorelai smiled. "I can't give you two rejections in one night! That would be mad ness." Luke smiled at her. She took the rose and quickly pecked him on the lips before returning to her spot. Dana and Lorelai said goodbye to Hannah and Luke walked her outside.

"Why did you do that?" Luke asked her once they were away from the crowd.

"Lorelai told me that when she kissed you she felt something. When I kissed you, I felt nothing. She's your best friend a-"

"How did you find out?" Luke asked interrupting her.

"Lorelai told me. It doesn't matter, though. What matters is that you finally have your chance with Lorelai. Don't tell me I misread your look. I know you love her." She stopped and faced Luke. "Just promise me you won't propose to her. You two need to take it slow. Date awhile, then when you can't stand being away from each other, propose then. And I definitely want an invitation."

"You automatically think I'm going to choose Lorelai in the end."

"Luke, it's there. I never really believed until I saw you two." She hugged him. "Good luck."

"You too." They pulled apart and he opened the limo door for her. He gave her a warm smile before he shut the door and joined the people in his house.

...............

Luke was supposed to have the women meet his parents. Since his parents weren't around, Liz agreed to meet the bachelorettes vying for his attention. First Dana arrived. Luke and Dana spent the day seeing the sights of New York. After their date, Luke introduced Dana to his little sister. Dana tried her best to impress Liz, but didn't go off so well. After Dana left, Luke talked to his sister.

"So, what did you think of her?" Luke asked her.

"She has a weird sense of humor."

"More so than Lorelai?"

"Lorelai's fun to be around. She may be weird, but it's a good weird," Liz said as she sat down on the couch.

"So, where's TJ?"

"He didn't want to be on TV."

Luke nodded as she sat next to his sister. "What happened with Jess? He was supposed to be here."

"I know, but he had a class. He said he'll come tomorrow."

"He already knows who's coming tomorrow."

"Really? How is that possible? Do I know her?"

"Yes." Luke took a deep breath. "So isn't Dana nice?"

"Who is she?"

"The girl you just met."

"No, the other girl."

"Oh, that's not important."

"It's Lorelai isn't it?"

"Please don't say anything."

"Why is she playing the game?"

"She was my spy."

"And now she's your girlfriend?"

"Somewhat."

"Have you kissed her?"

"Of course I've kissed her."

Liz smiled. "You like her. You're going to choose Lorelai. Oh, poor Dana. Too much competition."

"Shut up, please," Luke said getting agitated.

She hugged him. "Oh, I'm so happy for you."

He pulled away and stood up. "Nothing's happened yet."

Liz looked up at him. "You're not going to propose to her at the ceremony are you? Just take it slow for awhile, really fall in love then get married."

"God, it shouldn't have happened this way," Luke said putting his head in his hands."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to hurt Dana, she's really nice, but I've had feelings for Lorelai longer than I've known Dana. You can't really compete with that, can you?"

"Hell no. I say, apologize to Dana and make it work with Lorelai." Liz stood up and walked over to Luke. "She's right for you, Luke." She smiled. "You two are going to have the cutest kids."

Luke looked up at his sister with a look of horror. "I'm not having kids."

"I'm not saying right now. But when you're married, she'll be popping out those babies like old time Mormons!"

"You're weird."

"I'm happy for my big brother," she said pulling him into a hug.

"I'm not even happy for myself yet, so can you wait on that?" Luke said pulling away.

"Sure, but I want to be an aunt soon."

"Don't hold your breath."

She smiled. "Oh, I think I can."

...............

Lorelai "met" Liz and Jess after she saw a play with Luke. After the dinner Luke brought her out on the porch and they sat on the old swing.

"That was fun," Lorelai said and Luke put his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you kidding? They were practically giddy in there."

She smiled. "They just find it weird that I'm here."

Luke looked at her. "I don't."

She stared at him. "Good to know." Luke leaned over and brushed his lips over hers. When he pulled away Lorelai put her hand on the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss grew intense quickly and suddenly they were making out like teenagers. Lorelai moaned softly as their tongues tangoed. They pulled apart gasping for air. As Lorelai was calming down she said, "Wow."

Luke nodded as he retained oxygen in his lungs. "Yeah." They were about to kiss again when the limo pulled up and interrupted them. Luke stood up and walked her to the limo. She leaned against the door and pulled him to her for another kiss.

When they pulled apart they were both smiling. "We should have done that ages ago," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, and now we're doing it in front of millions of people."

"Dirty."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Good night, Lorelai."

She smiled and kissed him again. He opened the door and as she got in she said, "Good night, Stud." He closed the door and watched her drive away. He suddenly wished his decision was harder to make.

...............

Luke had a day in between being with Lorelai and the rose ceremony to think. The only thing he had to think about was how he was going to let Dana go and if he should propose to Lorelai. He spent the entire day in the house thinking up a plan. At the end of the day he had finally come to a conclusion and waited for the next day to come.

Lorelai spent her free day walking around stores to buy a dress to wear to the final rose ceremony. She wanted to talk to Dana but knew that she wouldn't get the chance with the cameras around her. She wanted to talk to Rory, but the contract forbade it. She hated being alone and wanted to talk about her experience before she exploded. Lorelai released her anguish by talking to the camera until she fell asleep.

Dana had two days to figure out what to do. She spent the first by working out and preparing herself for responses at the final rose ceremony. The next day she shopped for a dress and got her hair cut. She wanted to look perfect for Luke no matter what happened. She had a slight feeling that Lorelai would be the one to win Luke's heart and slightly wished she hadn't gotten so attached. She concluded her evening with an interview of the weeks' events.

...............

Luke spent the next day getting ready as he got in his nice suit which he hated wearing. He now owned five suits instead of his usual one, and he did not find them comfortable at all. At the first opportune moment he took of his tie. Now he wouldn't be able to until the night was over. As the night approached Luke recited everything in his head to make sure there were no flaws.

Lorelai used up her time primping to make sure she looked great. As the time of her meeting with Luke approached she slipped into her long black spaghetti strap dress with a low v-shaped neckline. She glanced at herself in the full-length mirror and nodded. "Lookin' good." She made sure her dress was straight and headed out the door.

Dana had the entire day planned down to the second. She ate, exercised, took a shower and put on her make-up while her hair was in curlers. After she fixed her hair she stepped into a strapless red dress that reached her knees. There was a piece of white fabric running around her waist to make the dress look vintage. She slipped on red velvet shoes, examined herself in the mirror and headed out the door. She was right on time.

...............

When it was time for the first bachelorette to arrive, Luke stepped out into the designated spot and awaited her to walk into the room. After a few minutes he heard high-heeled shoes hitting the floor in even steps. They were two times slower than the pace of his rapidly beating heart. When she stepped out of the shadows, Luke's faced erupted in a smile. Although he was nervous about breaking a heart tonight, he was glad the first woman was the one he chose.

Lorelai smiled at him as she walked over to him. Once she reached Luke she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He put his hand on her hips and kissed her back. Lorelai pulled back and smiled at him. "This is weird that it isn't weird, you know?"

Luke softly chuckled as he dropped his hands to his sides. "Surprisingly I do."

She released the hold on his neck and placed her hands on her hips. "Mean."

Luke smirked. "Sorry."

Lorelai shifted her weight and said, "Ok, you know how I have a problem with things being dragged out or withheld from me, so just answer me this question: should I stay or should I go?"

"'Cause I gotta let you know?"

She smiled. "Yeah, so, should I stay or should I go?"

"Well, given the fact that we just recited an 80's song, I'm going to have to say you should..." Lorelai held her breath while Luke took a deep breath. He didn't answer her for a few seconds and Lorelai became impatient.

"Luke! Why are you doing this to me? I have to know!"

Luke smiled at her and said, "Stay."

She grinned and jumped up in the air. "Yay! I win!"

Lorelai was hugging him as she jumped repeatedly. "So this was just a game?"

Suddenly she stopped jumping but didn't let go of him. A lock of her hair fell on her face. "No. Luke, I really want to be with you."

He grinned at her. "Me too."

She grinned back. "You sure do smile a lot."

"I've never been happier in my entire life. I have a reason to smile."

She kissed him. "You make me happy, too. I don't know if it's the happiest I've ever been, what with seeing my daughter for the first time, but it's really close."

Luke brushed her hair behind her ear. "Glad I'm up in those rankings with Rory."

Lorelai looked into his eyes and said, "You're worth it."

He brushed his lips against hers. "So are you." Lorelai grabbed Luke and kissed him fiercely. His hands roamed over her back and through her hair, while her hands where gripping his jacket tightly. They pulled apart breathing heavily. They were still extremely close and Lorelai's hair was messier than usual. Luke looked at Lorelai's wild hair, her glistening eyes, flushed face and then looked down at her swollen lips. He had never seen her so beautiful. _She's finally mine_, Luke thought. He smiled at that and then noticed something move out of the corner of his eye. The cameras. He was still filming the show. _The final rose_. Luke reluctantly pulled away from Lorelai and looked her in the eyes. "I forgot something." He reached for the rose on the podium and held it out to her. "Will you accept this rose?"

She smiled. "Hell no. I want you instead," she said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him to her again. She didn't kiss him this time, in its place she hugged him tightly and buried her head into his neck. Lorelai had her arms around his waist and he had his arms around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Lorelai lifted up her head and spoke to him. "So, you're not proposing to me?"

He looked down at the ground before looking up at her. "No, I thought it was too soon."

Lorelai nodded and placed her head on his shoulder again. "My thought exactly," she mumbled into the collar of his shirt.

...............

After Luke and Lorelai parted Dana came walking up the hallway. She smiled at him while he smiled back at her. He felt bad that he was doing this but he was happy. He had Lorelai, the girl he's wanted for years. All he had to do was recite what he came up with earlier and the worst would be over. Dana walked up to him and noticed how he faltered with keeping his smile. "You chose Lorelai," she said.

"What?" he asked. "How could you-"

"I see it," Dana said interrupting him. "It's ok, Hannah told me everything." She hugged him. "I hope you guys'll be happy." They pulled apart. "And I want an invitation to your wedding."

"Dana I didn't..."

"You didn't? Oh good, cause the people that do that never make it, except those bachelorettes. Well, maybe I can be the next bachelorette and have you to thank for it."

"I can't believe you're taking this so well," Luke said.

She smiled at him. "I didn't really feel anything with you anyway. Good luck and I'll leave you with the future Mrs. Danes."

Dana started to walk away when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Lorelai walk toward with a red rose in her hair. Lorelai walked up to Dana with a large smile on her face. "You're great, you know that," she said as she enveloped Dana in a hug.

"Yeah, it's all apart of the job description." They released one another. "I should leave you with him; you guys need all the time you can get before you get back to Stars Hollow."

Lorelai smiled at her. "Remember you're always welcome to stay at my inn." Dana nodded then turned around and walked away. Lorelai walked back over to Luke with a smile on her face. "Hello Stud," she said as she put both hands on each side of his face and directed his mouth to hers.

...............

Six months had passed and Luke and Lorelai kept their adventures a secret. Tonight was the final episode and the entire town was gathering in Miss Patty's Dance Studio to watch. The entire town appeared, including the three people who knew the outcome of the season finale: Luke, Lorelai, and Rory. The episode played and when Lorelai was chosen the entire town screamed and cheered. Everyone faced the back to Luke and Lorelai's seats, but they had disappeared. Rory smiled and pointed to the door. Suddenly everyone burst out of the studio and spotted Luke and Lorelai escape to the safety of Luke's diner. Once everyone was looking into the diner, Lorelai was making funny faces at the crowd. She didn't notice Luke get down on one knee.

Everyone gasped as Luke's knee touched the ground. Lorelai suddenly turned to face Luke, but now he was at her waist. She gasped as well. Luke grabbed her left hand and held on to it. "I told you I wouldn't do this for awhile. It's been awhile. I planned everything out, except for the audience here, so I'm going to get this over with before I lose my nerve." He swallowed the saliva that had formed in his mouth and took a deep breath. "Lorelai, I love you, and I always have. So, this is the last question I'll ever ask pertaining to a yes or no." Lorelai smiled. "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

Her smiled suddenly burst into a grin and she sank to her knees. She gripped his hand and whispered, "Hello no, but give me the ring anyway." She winked at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I can't live with giving you that answer so, yes." Luke grinned and pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was a simple gold band with a teardrop shaped diamond in the middle. Luke pulled it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. "It's beautiful," she said among tears.

Luke wrapped his arms around his waist. "It was my mom's. My dad told me that it was a beautiful ring for a beautiful woman. So, you know I'm not lying to you when I say you're beautiful." She smiled and kissed him. As they were talking, the crowd was cheering a clapping.

Lorelai pulled away from him and looked at the crowd. She smiled and gave them the finger. But it wasn't her middle one; it was the one where the engagement ring was placed on. She turned her hand around and looked at the ring. She cocked her head to the side. She then turned her head to look at Luke. "This is definitely the happiest I've ever been, Stud." She smiled and placed her lips against his. As she kissed him she started planning the wedding in her head. _Hmm, an early summer wedding would be nice. Ooh, Rory can be my maid of honor and I'll have the most perfect white dress ever! We can say our vows under the chuppah he made for me all those years ago..._

..............................


End file.
